2.1 Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to one or more of the detection, diagnosis, treatment, prevention and amelioration of respiratory-related disorders. The present technology also relates to medical devices or apparatus, and their use.
2.2 Description of the Related Art
2.2.1 Human Respiratory System and its Disorders
The respiratory system of the body facilitates gas exchange. The nose and mouth form the entrance to the airways of a patient.
The airways include a series of branching tubes, which become narrower, shorter and more numerous as they penetrate deeper into the lung. The prime function of the lung is gas exchange, allowing oxygen to move from the air into the venous blood and carbon dioxide to move out. The trachea divides into right and left main bronchi, which further divide eventually into terminal bronchioles. The bronchi make up the conducting airways, and do not take part in gas exchange. Further divisions of the airways lead to the respiratory bronchioles, and eventually to the alveoli. The alveolated region of the lung is where the gas exchange takes place, and is referred to as the respiratory zone. See “Respiratory Physiology”, by John B. West, Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 9th edition published 2011.
A range of respiratory disorders exist. Certain disorders may be characterised by particular events, e.g. apneas, hypopneas, and hyperpneas.
A range of therapies have been used to treat or ameliorate such conditions. Furthermore, otherwise healthy individuals may take advantage of such therapies to prevent respiratory disorders from arising. However, these have a number of shortcomings.
2.2.2 Therapy
Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy has been used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). The mechanism of action is that continuous positive airway pressure acts as a pneumatic splint and may prevent upper airway occlusion, such as by pushing the soft palate and tongue forward and away from the posterior oropharyngeal wall. Treatment of OSA by CPAP therapy may be voluntary, and hence patients may elect not to comply with therapy if they find devices used to provide such therapy one or more of: uncomfortable, difficult to use, expensive and aesthetically unappealing.
Non-invasive ventilation (NIV) provides ventilatory support to a patient through the upper airways to assist the patient breathing and/or maintain adequate oxygen levels in the body by doing some or all of the work of breathing. The ventilatory support is provided via a non-invasive patient interface. NIV has been used to treat CSR and respiratory insufficiency, in forms such as OHS, COPD, MD and Chest Wall disorders. In some forms, the comfort and effectiveness of these therapies may be improved.
Invasive ventilation (IV) provides ventilatory support to patients that are no longer able to effectively breathe themselves and may be provided using a tracheostomy tube. In some forms, the comfort and effectiveness of these therapies may be improved.
2.2.3 Treatment Systems
These therapies may be provided by a treatment system or device. Such systems and devices may also be used to diagnose a condition without treating it.
A treatment system may comprise a Respiratory Pressure Therapy Device (RPT device), an air circuit, a humidifier, a patient interface, and data management.
Another form of treatment system is a mandibular repositioning device.
2.2.3.1 Patient Interface
A patient interface may be used to interface respiratory equipment to its wearer, for example by providing a flow of air to an entrance to the airways. The flow of air may be provided via a mask to the nose and/or mouth, a tube to the mouth or a tracheostomy tube to the trachea of a patient. Depending upon the therapy to be applied, the patient interface may form a seal, e.g., with a region of the patient's face, to facilitate the delivery of gas at a pressure at sufficient variance with ambient pressure to effect therapy, e.g., at a positive pressure of about 10 cmH2O relative to ambient pressure. For other forms of therapy, such as the delivery of oxygen, the patient interface may not include a seal sufficient to facilitate delivery to the airways of a supply of gas at a positive pressure of about 10 cmH2O.
Certain other mask systems may be functionally unsuitable for the present field. For example, purely ornamental masks may be unable to maintain a suitable pressure. Mask systems used underwater swimming or diving may be configured to guard against ingress of water from an external higher pressure, but not to maintain air internally at a higher pressure than ambient.
Certain masks may be impractical for use while sleeping, e.g. for sleeping while lying on one's side in bed with a head on a pillow.
CPAP therapy is highly effective to treat certain respiratory disorders, provided patients comply with therapy. If a mask is uncomfortable, or difficult to use a patient may not comply with therapy. Since it is often recommended that a patient regularly wash their mask, if a mask is difficult to clean (e.g., difficult to assemble or disassemble), patients may not clean their mask and this may impact on patient compliance.
For these reasons, patient interfaces for delivery of CPAP during sleep form a distinct field.
2.2.3.1.1 Seal-Forming Portion
Patient interfaces may include a seal-forming portion. Since it is in direct contact with the patient's face, the shape and configuration of the seal-forming portion can have a direct impact the effectiveness and comfort of the patient interface.
A patient interface may be partly characterised according to the design intent of where the seal-forming portion is to engage with the face in use. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise two sub-portions to engage with respective left and right nares. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise a single element that surrounds both nares in use. Such single element may be designed to for example overlay an upper lip region and a nasal bridge region of a face. In one form of patient interface a seal-forming portion may comprise an element that surrounds a mouth region in use, e.g. by forming a seal on a lower lip region of a face. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise a single element that surrounds both nares and a mouth region in use. These different types of patient interfaces may be known by a variety of names by their manufacturer including nasal masks, full-face masks, nasal pillows, nasal puffs and oro-nasal masks.
2.2.3.1.2 Positioning and Stabilising
A seal-forming portion of a patient interface used for positive air pressure therapy is subject to the corresponding force of the air pressure to disrupt a seal. Thus a variety of techniques have been used to position the seal-forming portion, and to maintain it in sealing relation with the appropriate portion of the face.
2.2.3.2 Vent Technologies
Some forms of respiratory treatment systems may include a vent to allow the washout of exhaled carbon dioxide. The vent may allow a flow of gas from an interior space of the patient interface, e.g., the plenum chamber, to an exterior of the patient interface, e.g., to ambient. The vent may comprise an orifice and gas may flow through the orifice in use of the mask. Many such vents are noisy. Others may become blocked in use and thus provide insufficient washout. Some vents may be disruptive of the sleep of a bed partner 1100 of the patient 1000, e.g. through noise or focussed airflow.
ResMed Limited has developed a number of improved mask vent technologies. See International Patent Application Publication No. WO 1998/034,665; International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2000/078,381; U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,594; US Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0050156; US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0044808.
Table of noise of prior masks (ISO 17510-2:2007, 10 cmH2O pressure at 1 m)
A-weightedA-weightedsoundsound powerpressurelevel dB(A)dB(A)YearMask nameMask type(uncertainty)(uncertainty)(approx.)Glue-on (*)nasal50.942.91981ResCarenasal31.523.51993standard (*)ResMednasal29.521.51998Mirage ™ (*)ResMednasal36 (3)28 (3)2000UltraMirage ™ResMednasal32 (3)24 (3)2002MirageActiva ™ResMednasal30 (3)22 (3)2008MirageMicro ™ResMednasal29 (3)22 (3)2008Mirage ™SoftGelResMednasal26 (3)18 (3)2010Mirage ™ FXResMednasal pillows37292004Mirage Swift ™(*)ResMednasal pillows28 (3)20 (3)2005Mirage Swift ™IIResMednasal pillows25 (3)17 (3)2008Mirage Swift ™LTResMed AirFitnasal pillows21 (3)13 (3)2014P10
(* one specimen only, measured using test method specified in ISO 3744 in CPAP mode at 10 cmH2O) Sound pressure values of a variety of objects are listed below
A-weighted soundObjectpressure dB(A)NotesVacuum cleaner: Nilfisk68ISO 3744 at 1 mWalter Broadly Litter Hog: B+distanceGradeConversational speech601 m distanceAverage home50Quiet library40Quiet bedroom at night30Background in TV studio20
2.2.3.3 Respiratory Pressure Therapy (RPT) Device
Air pressure generators are known in a range of applications, e.g. industrial-scale ventilation systems. However, air pressure generators for medical applications have particular requirements not fulfilled by more generalised air pressure generators, such as the reliability, size and weight requirements of medical devices. In addition, even devices designed for medical treatment may suffer from shortcomings, pertaining to one or more of: comfort, noise, ease of use, efficacy, size, weight, manufacturability, cost, and reliability.
An example of the special requirements of certain RPT devices is acoustic noise.
Table of noise output levels of prior RPT devices (one specimen only, measured using test method specified in ISO 3744 in CPAP mode at 10 cmH2O).
A-weightedsound powerYearRPT Device namelevel dB(A)(approx.)C-Series Tango ™31.92007C-Series Tango ™ with Humidifier33.12007S8 Escape ™ II30.52005S8 Escape ™ II with H4i ™ Humidifier31.12005S9 AutoSet ™26.52010S9 AutoSet ™ with H5i Humidifier28.62010
One known RPT device used for treating sleep disordered breathing is the S9 Sleep Therapy System, manufactured by ResMed Limited. Another example of an RPT device is a ventilator. Ventilators such as the ResMed Stellar™ Series of Adult and Paediatric Ventilators may provide support for invasive and non-invasive non-dependent ventilation for a range of patients for treating a number of conditions such as but not limited to NMD, OHS and COPD.
The ResMed Elisée™ 150 ventilator and ResMed VS III™ ventilator may provide support for invasive and non-invasive dependent ventilation suitable for adult or paediatric patients for treating a number of conditions. These ventilators provide volumetric and barometric ventilation modes with a single or double limb circuit. RPT devices typically comprise a pressure generator, such as a motor-driven blower or a compressed gas reservoir, and are configured to supply a flow of air to the airway of a patient. In some cases, the flow of air may be supplied to the airway of the patient at positive pressure. The outlet of the RPT device is connected via an air circuit to a patient interface such as those described above.
The designer of a device may be presented with an infinite number of choices to make. Design criteria often conflict, meaning that certain design choices are far from routine or inevitable. Furthermore, the comfort and efficacy of certain aspects may be highly sensitive to small, subtle changes in one or more parameters.
2.2.3.4 Humidifier
Delivery of a flow of air without humidification may cause drying of airways. The use of a humidifier with an RPT device and the patient interface produces humidified gas that minimizes drying of the nasal mucosa and increases patient airway comfort. In addition in cooler climates, warm air applied generally to the face area in and about the patient interface is more comfortable than cold air. A range of artificial humidification devices and systems are known, however they may not fulfil the specialised requirements of a medical humidifier.
Medical humidifiers are used to increase humidity and/or temperature of the flow of air in relation to ambient air when required, typically where the patient may be asleep or resting (e.g. at a hospital). A medical humidifier for bedside placement may be small. A medical humidifier may be configured to only humidify and/or heat the flow of air delivered to the patient without humidifying and/or heating the patient's surroundings. Room-based systems (e.g. a sauna, an air conditioner, or an evaporative cooler), for example, may also humidify air that is breathed in by the patient, however those systems would also humidify and/or heat the entire room, which may cause discomfort to the occupants. Furthermore medical humidifiers may have more stringent safety constraints than industrial humidifiers
While a number of medical humidifiers are known, they can suffer from one or more shortcomings. Some medical humidifiers may provide inadequate humidification, some are difficult or inconvenient to use by patients.
2.2.3.5 Data Management
There may be clinical reasons to obtain data to determine whether the patient prescribed with respiratory therapy has been “compliant”, e.g. that the patient has used their RPT device according to certain a “compliance rule”. One example of a compliance rule for CPAP therapy is that a patient, in order to be deemed compliant, is required to use the RPT device for at least four hours a night for at least 21 of 30 consecutive days. In order to determine a patient's compliance, a provider of the RPT device, such as a health care provider, may manually obtain data describing the patient's therapy using the RPT device, calculate the usage over a predetermined time period, and compare with the compliance rule. Once the health care provider has determined that the patient has used their RPT device according to the compliance rule, the health care provider may notify a third party that the patient is compliant.
There may be other aspects of a patient's therapy that would benefit from communication of therapy data to a third party or external system.
Existing processes to communicate and manage such data can be one or more of costly, time-consuming, and error-prone.